Months and Years: Story 1: Serenity's Birthday
by Sailor Destiny
Summary: Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion's first metting.


Months and Years  
Story 1: Serenity's Birthday Surprise  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Many months and years ago there lived a young lady, her name was Serenity. She was a fair skinned beauty. She had long silver hair, which she kept in two buns, with beautiful streamers of silver hair flowing down gently. Her eyes were as blue as the crystal, her smile could light up the darkest of corners, and bring warmth into any heart. This young girl was a princess and not only was she the most powerful princess in the solar system but, many a prince who set eyes on her considered her a jewel. Her mother, Queen Serenity, was proud of her daughter and would do anything to protect her.  
  
On Princess Serenity's 16th birthday, the young and still blossoming Serenity went for a walk out in the garden. "Princess, don't go too far, you know that we must get ready for the ball tonight!" one of Serenity's Ladies in waiting called out to her. "Don't worry Rei, I won't go out to far!" She called back. She continued to go deeper into the garden not really worrying about what Rei had said. As she walked farther into the garden she came upon a small gazebo, that she loved to sit in and watch the birds, or just read a book. Today, however; there was someone at the gazebo, a young man she had never seen before and she approached him with caution.  
  
As Serenity got closer to the gazebo she studied what the young man was doing. He was reading a book, one of her favorites as well, his head down and his hair covering his eyes. The young man had raven black hair that fell into his eyes. She got closer to the gazebo and took a step up. The young man looked up sharply, and gasped as he saw her, just as she gasped when she saw him. His eyes were as blue as the depths of the water. He stood up as she continued to walk up the stairs. "I'm sorry to startle you sir, I didn't think anyone would be here." She said. "It's Ok miss, it was awfully quiet, and I don't mind the company. I'm Prince Endymion of Earth, please have a seat." Endymion said as he moved to the right to give Serenity the privilege to sit. "Thank you your highness, I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon, I'm pleased to meet you." She said nodding softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you your highness." He said as he took her hand in his and kissed it softly. "Please have a seat Princess Serenity, I've heard a lot about you in my travels." He said as she sat down on one of the cushioned benches. "Please just call me Serenity. I haven't met anyone from earth before, tell me what's it like?" She asked him as she looked at him again. "Well, I really don't know what to say about my home planet, we have plenty of flowers, and oceans, a breeze that floats bye, maybe if your mother lets you visit then I'll show you around, but here something for my planet. It doesn't compare to you beauty but I think it's a perfect compliment." Endymion said as he pulled a red rose out of thin air and handed it to Serenity.  
  
Serenity blushed receiving such a simple gift, all her life she was used to receiving jewels from men and Endymion's gift was so simple that she was happy. "Thank you." She said taking the rose and sniffing it lightly. "Princess Serenity, were are you!" She heard one of her Ladies call. "I'm coming!" She replied. "I'm sorry but I must leave, will you be at the ball tonight?" she asked him. "Yes I will, I hope to see you there." He said as he kissed her cheek softly. She smiled and nodded and kissed his cheek back then left the gazebo.   
  
Serenity had a soft smile on her face and a rose in her hand when she returned to the palace to get ready for her ball. "Serenity, were have you been?" Her mother asked when she saw her daughter walking into the palace. "In the gazebo. I met a wonderful guy." Princess Serenity said as she spun around holding the rose in her hand. Queen Serenity knew the rose in her hand could have only come from one planet and that meant that the Prince was some were around the castle grounds now. "Serenity, you need to go up to your room and get ready." Queen Serenity said. "Yes mother." Princess Serenity said, as she seemed to float to her room her small happy smile still on her face.  
  
Princess Serenity sat in her room as her best friend Rei came in. "Serenity, you met a young man out in the gazebo today?" Rei asked her as she closed the door behind her. "Yes I did, he was so sweet, he gave me this, it's called a rose, and it's from earth. You know I've always wanted to go to earth." Serenity said as she flopped on her bed. "Oh Serenity, maybe one day you will go to earth, but right now you have to get ready for the ball." Rei said sitting down next to Serenity. "Oh alright." Serenity said as she sat up and took off her dress. Rei helped her take down her hair and started to brush it out.   
  
About 30 minutes later Serenity was sitting at her vanity while Rei did her hair. "Now one more twist and it should be done." Rei said as she put the last twist into Serenity's hair finishing the last meatball. Serenity sat there and smiled still holding onto the rose that, Endymion had given her earlier. When she stood up she stretched, and walked to the door of her room. Her silver hair shining like a white winter's day and her eyes brought out to a very crystal clear blue. "Well right on time, you think the other girls are already down there Rei?" Serenity asked her best friend. "Yeah they should be since it was my job to help you get ready for the ball." Rei said hugging Serenity. "Well I better get down there as well, everyone's waiting on you. It's your night Serenity, don't trip and fall." Rei said playfully. "I wont Rei. I'll see you when I get down there." Serenity said as she watched Rei walk out of the room.   
  
Serenity was still in a small daze when she walked out the room that she didn't notice the young man walking down the hall. "Oops I'm sorry sir I didn't see you coming." Serenity said as she looked into a familiar pair of ocean blue eyes. "It's alright Serenity, I was just on my way downstairs. Would you like to accompany me, I mean it is your birthday and I would love to do the honor of escorting you down." Endymion said as he bowed to Serenity. "Why thank you Endymion, I would be delighted to accompany you." Serenity said softly as Endymion held out his arm for her to take, she took it and smiled softly. At that moment Queen Serenity was walking down the hall and saw the two walking as well. "Well Prince Endymion, I see you have already met my daughter." She said walking up behind the two. "Yes your majesty I have and I must say you have the most beautiful daughter I have ever seen." Endymion said as he bowed to Queen Serenity. "Well since I see your already going to escort her down I wont have to tell you that you were going to anyway." Queen Serenity said as she smiled at the two, "I also have an announcement concerning you too." She said and walked out in front of the two. "An announcement, what could it be?" Princess Serenity said out loud. "I don't know, but what ever it is then your mother must have a good reason. Shall we?" He said and they started back on they're way to the stairway.  
  
When they reached the stairway they noticed that Queen Serenity had yet to go down the stairs, she was just standing there watching the entire group dance and have a blast. She looked over at Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion and smiled softly knowing that just buy looking at the two she had come to the right decision. Just then the trumpets sounded and a she began to walk down the stairs to a microphone, that had been set up for her to speak into when she introduced Princess Serenity and made the announcement that would not only change the lives of the two young adults but also change the relationship between earth and the moon.   
  
The guest all bowed and curtsied to Queen Serenity as she walked down the steps to the microphone. When she reached the microphone she cleared her voice and began. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, it's nice to have you all present on this wonderful 30th of June. Today is the 16th birthday of Princess Serenity and I know you all wanted to be able to be here to wish her well on this day of rejoicing the day that Selene, our Goddess gave us the pleasure of having one of her own special children in our lives. Please everyone welcome her, our Goddess, Selene." Serenity said as a flash of light appeared at the top of the stairs.   
  
There stood the Goddess that was responsible for the Moon Kingdom being alive and well, the Goddess Selene. Serenity was right when she said that Princess Serenity was one of Selene's special children. Selene had the same crystal blue eyes as Serenity and same Silver hair. Selene walked down the stairs and to the microphone. "I'm honored to be here to witness the coming of age of my own angels, Princess Serenity." Selene said as she moved out of the way. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion stood in the middle of the steps. "My gods, there are so many people." Serenity whispered to Endymion. "Think nothing of it, just keep your head straight or look at me when we walk down, but always remember to smile." Endymion said. She nodded and looked straight ahead a small smile on her lips still remembering the moments she spent in the gazebo with him just hours before.   
  
Before she knew it they were down stairs standing between Queen Serenity and Selene. "Now as far as the announcement, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, a decision has been made concerning your futures, and the futures of the Moon and of Earth. We can se how well you guys are getting along, and this decision could not come at a better time that it has. I want to formally announce the arranged engagement of Princess Serenity of the Moon to Prince Endymion of Earth." Queen Serenity said while looking at the two shocked faces of the young adults. "Let the dancing begin, starting with the first dance of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion." Selene said as she moved away from the couple and vanished into another bright light. The lights in the ballroom went low and the music started to play. Endymion lead Serenity out to the middle of the ballroom floor and they started to dance.   
  
"Endymion, I can't believe my mother made this decision." Serenity said as she danced in his arms. "I know Serenity, I can't either." He said as he spun her around. "But I think that it would have happened sooner or later, weather they announced it or I had the chance to ask it personally myself." He said again as she was pulled closer into his embrace. "Really Endymion? You would have asked me to be your wife on your own without our parents interference?" She asked him as she looked up into his ocean blue eyes. "Yes Serenity I would have." He said as he leaned down and kissed her softly on her parted lips. Just like that the song ended.   
  
And so this part of our story ends. Many months and years ago there lived a young girl named Princess Serenity, and a young man named Prince Endymion. A couple in love, that's were our next story begins.  



End file.
